runescapeloresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Freolin
Welcome Hi, welcome to RuneScape Lores Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Cook Me Plox page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cook Me Plox (Talk) 08:09, August 18, 2011 Hey Freolin. Cook Me Plox 08:11, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Welcome yerself Hey and thanks =P Freolin 18:49, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi, it's Anti. I'll help where I can. The Grand Poobah 03:40, September 15, 2011 (UTC)The Grand Poobah RE:I.D. please, Mister. You should know me from the clan. There I'm known as Runeueins. OrderofOld 11:22, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi Ah hey Rune, I remember you :) Thanks for your activity; could you be a bit more careful with your spelling though? Spelling Of corse, I'll just edit articles mainly while doing something in the game, and that, I think, causes the large amount of typos and other nasty spelling errors. I'll try to remember to check my spelling before publishing an article next time. OrderofOld 12:03, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Lores Project has hopefully fixed sig by now... So uh, yeah. I set up that nice looking forum thread, complete with outdated display name :| and haven't made much progress since due to excessive working hours. The sources I can handle, but the large amount of pages are a little hard to cope with. Since the official wiki was somewhat abandoned I figured I might as well invest my efforts in one of the wikis and ended up on the old one. I remember Cook saying he would have loved it if this was part of RS Wiki, but perhaps it's easier to build this way. Also, you may have noticed my lack of being in The Scrying Pool, but I always have private on so it's not like I'm unreachable. — Edmyg (talk) 22:40, February 6, 2012 (UTC) (nope it still doesn't work) You said that you miss the mundane aspects of the wiki. Do you mean the gameplay aspects? Because that's the very reason we didn't want to just go on the original wiki; we wanted the lore without the interruption of gameplay. However, this doesn't mean that we wouldn't like the Runescape Wiki to have more lore, and adding to it is great. Thanks for the update.Freolin 02:27, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :Not so much the gameplay aspects, but I learnt a whole lot more about code and the like from editing the other wiki than I would have here, purely from playing around with the templates, pages and calculators in existence. :Also, is it not normal convention to reply on others talk pages? Just makes it easier to find out if someone replied :p — Edmyg (talk) 13:45, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Game Update FAQs On another unrelated note - do you have any Game Update FAQs saved on your computer? 02:15, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :I've started saving some on my user subpages on RS Wiki and I know someone there who has some others saved. I'll play around with my sig so I can link to them from that. 21:35, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Doesn't work like I meant it to, but it's the little G to the right of my user page link 22:30, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Deletes plz Source:Crystal of Seren or Source:Crystal Singing for Beginners. Up to you ;) 19:58, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :What I'm doing now for RSW. Any idea how to get Source:Dear Diary? No idea what it's called. :RSW use the inventory name for the book, as opposed to the open name which differs most of the time. Not sure which precedent you want to use. 20:07, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ::When I was transcribing the books, I tried to use the name that was the most "recognisable", for want of a better word. Barring a few exceptions, this generally was the open name ("Beyond Trollheim" v.s. "Explorer's notes", for instance) as a lot of the inventory names were rather generic. I suppose we could always add a little note on each page with it's alternate name, and a bunch of redirects/disambiguation pages. ::I probably would have gone with "Pyramid Journal" rather than "Dear Diary" if I'd transcribed that, though. ;) NebulaOrange 22:35, February 21, 2012 (UTC) CamSpam http://runescapelores.wikia.com/wiki/Source:The_Ancient_Dead <- 03:59, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Q&A All archived for whenever we need them (: 12:45, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Redirects Yet another message from me :D I was thinking about redirects to the Source: articles. If I was to make them in the mainspace it would be natural to make redirects for the name they currently use too. So the used name, alternate names and spelling mistakes variations on those. At which point it seems to make more sense to have what's in the source namespace in the mainspace. So, I guess what I'm asking is what was the reasoning behind the creation of the source namespace? 22:59, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Admin Any chance I could request Admin rights from yourself? I'm wanting to make the front page look a bit prettier, but it's got sysop level protection (as it should). 12:01, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :Cheers. Did you have fun? 21:36, April 22, 2012 (UTC)